The invention relates to a casing housing a plurality of cylindrical-shaped electrical batteries of the same length, comprising an insulating enclosure equipped with two series of fixed contact blades, located at regular intervals along two opposite large side faces inside the casing, and presenting alternate polarities to enable the batteries to be coupled in series when the latter are inserted in the enclosure.
A state-of-the-art casing enables a flat battery and several cylindrical batteries to be accommodated. The use of cylindrical batteries requires a special adapter to be fitted, due to the fact that the contact blades are different and distinct depending on whether the batteries are of the flat or cylindrical type. The use of a flat battery necessarily involves removing the adapter. The latter constitutes an accessory which may be lost or unavailable when the batteries have to be changed or replaced.
The object of the invention consists in achieving a universal casing which can be easily converted to suit the diameter of the cylindrical batteries used.